powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Azald
is one of the Deathgalien Team Leaders who enjoys giving physical pain to others. Character History Azald was playing a board game with fellow Team Leaders Jagged and Quval when the Sagittari Ark arrived at the site of the Deathgalien's 100th Blood Game, Earth. He consoled Quval who was offended when Jagged promptly discarded the game in response, telling him to forget that dull game and look forward to the heart-pounding activity that awaited. Azald watched Jagged commence the Blood Game on Earth with the other Deathgaliens, and was shocked to see him be defeated by Earth's warriors: the Zyuohgers. When Naria questioned Ginis' sentiment that Earth was proving to be a suitable choice for the 100th Blood Game in light of the Zyuohgers, Azald explained to her that the push back was what made the game more exciting. Azald would pitted against Quval in a competition to execute the Blood Game on Earth by Ginis, who promised a reward for the one who amused him the most. Azald's Team was the first to go, presenting his Player Halbergoi. Halbergoi ultimately fell to the Zyuohgers, with Azald cursing his carelessness. After one of his Players was defeated, he went to Earth to find his Player, only to be confronted by the Zyuohger. He was easily able to defeat all five of them using his strength, unable to be harmed thanks to his strong unbreakable body. However once Yamato became Zyuoh Gorilla, his strength overpowered the general and Azald was defeated, broken into many cube-shaped pieces. Ginis told Naria that there was no need for her to waste a continue. However later that night, all of Azald's pieces combined, making the commander whole again. He retrieved his Player and went back to the base to view the Game. Following The World's defection, both Azald and Quval were sent by Ginis to retrieve him. Arriving on Earth, the Team Leaders sent forth the Moebas in a violent onslaught against the first humans in their path, a group of construction workers, which soon enough led them to be confronted by the four Zyuman Zyuohgers. Easily overwhelming the quartet, the Team Leaders took them hostage in order to bring out The World, with Quval ordering Yamato via a confiscated Zyuoh Changer to return The World in exchange for his Zyuman friends only for Yamato to come alone before engaging them with the Zyuohgers unwavering in their refusal to sell out Misao Mondo even as Yamato was outmatched as Zyuoh Gorilla alone. Defeating Yamato, it was at this point that the Team Leaders were met by Misao Mondo, who decided to join the fight against the Deathgalien as Zyuoh The World, joining Zyuoh Eagle in battle against them. Beaten back by the two human Zyuohgers, the Team Leaders were forced to retreat with Quval using his immortal comrade as a shield in the face of Zyuoh The World's World The Crash finisher before taking their leave. When Bangray arrives, the hunter interfers with his Player's assignment. He dislike Bangray with his disrespect towards Ginis and his constant interference in the Blood Game. He waits impatiently on the Sagittari Ark while Ginis suspends Player operations in the Blood Game while Bangray continues his hunt. Players *Halbergoi *Bowguns *Gaburio *Yabiker *Noborizon *Bowlingam *Prisonable *Cruiser *Sumotron Powers and Abilities Azald's body is made of hard material, able to take direct attacks without being harmed. He is also very strong, able to hold his own against five Zyuohger. His strength's only matched against Zyuoh Gorilla. His sword unleashes shockwaves. If Azald is destroyed, he can reconstruct his own body after a night. However in Episode 20, he can also reconstruct his own body instantly. Arsenal *'Giant Sword' :A sword that can unleash energy slashes. Notes *Medal Slot: Right Waist Conception *Azald was designed by Tamotsu Shinohara. *Azald's design motif is based on Azurite. *His design resemble a "cube version" of Noppera-bo from Kakuranger (Both of them can regenerate after been destroyed.) Portrayal *Azald is portrayed by Joji Nakata. His appearance in Zyuohger is exactly 30 years after he first appeared physically in Super Sentai as Sir Kauler in Flashman; he also portrayed Great Professor Bias in Liveman Behind the Scenes *Azald's suit actor is Jiro Okamoto. References Category:Sentai Generals Category:Deathgalien Category:Aliens